Dirty Secret
by Wendythemystery1998
Summary: Eli's hiding something from Clare and shes determined to find out!
1. Your hiding something Eli!

As I sat at the same spot in which Eli and I had sat when we skip school I thought wondering if he really loved me. he told me he did all the time or was it all lies.

"Hello Clare Edwards."Imogen said as she walked past me.

"Hey?"I replied.

"How's Eli,I've missed him."She said with a smirk and walked off.

Something was going on and I wanted to know what she wont tell me. So who would? I walked to English in which I had with him.I sat in my normal seat right behind him.

"Hey beautiful."He said with a smug smile. Oh how I loved that smile.

"Hey."I replied with my head down.

"Whats up with you?"He asked sincerely.

"Imogen."I told him.

"Hun, don't let her get to you. She wants me,but shes a freak and a psycho!"He said holding my hand.

So maybe I was being paranoid. His answer seemed real but sarcastic at the same time. He was hiding something. During class it was the same Eli editing my paper and telling me what a wonderful job I did. I knew it wasn't that good compared to his writing. His was real,amazing,and dazzling! Mine was plain,ordinary,and boring.

"Wow! This is probably your best work Hun!"Eli encouraged.

"I doubt that." I denied.

"Clare,I don't like how your acting. Your being to hard on yourself. You seem intense!"Eli worried.

"I'm fine! Gosh!"I said almost in tears. I hadn't told him about my parents divorce yet. It broke my hart when I tried talking about it in bible club or anywhere.

"Clare!" Jake called out from across the hall.

"Oh hey Jake."I replied. I tried to keep my head down but I had to look at him.

"Oh Clare don't be sad."He said as he hugged me.

"I'm sorry its just everything! Eli's hiding something I just know it! And with my parents! Ugh! I seem to be the reason for my dad leaving!"I cried.

"Clare Edwards! You are not the reason! And if Eli's hiding something from this wonderful person right in front of me well that's his problem! He shouldn't hide _anything _from you!"Jake encouraged.

"Well I don't know what to do! I cried whipping away my tears. Next thing I knew Katie walked up to me.

"Clare, can't you go one day with out those stupid drama queen tears!"Katie teased.

"Shut up Katie! This is none of your business!" Jake yelled.

"Oh whatever!" Katie stomped away. Jake stood up for me. I couldn't believe it!.

"Thanks Jake, I really mean it."I said whipping away the last bit of tears.

"That's what friends are for."He smiled. I was given one last hug by Jake the last time we would be friends.

I sat down at my normal table for lunch with Eli and Adam. "Babe you look so nice today."Eli said as kissed me. He didn't seem to want to quit so I just followed his lead.

"Mind if I sit here?"Jake asked. Eli kept kissing me as if no one was even there. I pushed him a little to let him know that was enough for right now.

"Sure go ahead." I said to Jake. He sat down and stared at me. Eli looked at me like I was crazy.

"Clare your still coming over for taco Tuesday right?"Eli asked me still looking at me.

"Yeah of course I wouldn't miss it for the world babe." I said as I kissed rolled his eyes and coughed.

"I hate to brake up the make-out moment but can y'all get a room?" Jake sarcastically asked.

"How 'bout I punch your face in so that you can have your own room! Sound nice to you?" Eli ficiously asked Jake.

"Dude? I just feel awkward when you two kiss so much." Jake explained.

"Well _dude_? Find a different table if you got a freaking problem with it! Okay?" Eli yelled. The hole lunch room stared at us. I got up and ran out. I couldn't handle me best friend fighting with my boyfriend. I loved them both but they just can't fight like that! I don't wanna have to choose between them!

My phone rang,it was Eli. I pressed ignore. Then Jake called. Again I pressed ignore. I didn't want to talk to either one of them after what happened at lunch. One new voice mail. Lovely! Ugh! I didn't want to listen to it ,but I had a feeling that a should.

"Hey, Clare it's me,Jake. I just need to get something off my chest really badly. Meet me at the Dot at six? Please. Oh yeah I'm sorry about lunch I need to learn not to stare. I'll explain more at the Dot hope to see you then." "Press one to rehear" My phone explained. I deleted the voice mail. I looked at the clock it was five-thirty. I grabbed my jacket and rode my bike to the Dot.

"Jake?" I said when I walked in.

"Over here!" He called.

"Hey,so what did you want to explain?"I asked.

"I like you, Clare. Well more like love. I love you Clare! Eli's uncaring! He doesn't respect you! He doesn't deserve you! At all! Your beautiful,smart and amazingly talented as a writer! Please! I want you for who you are!" Jake explained.

"Jake,please! I can't do this! I love Eli! Okay! He loves me and respects me! So I don't know what the hell your talking about!" I yelled. Yeah, saint Clare cussed so what! I was mad,angry, and upset.I ran out of the Dot with Jake right behind me. He pulled me arm and I turned towards him. We stared into each others eyes for a moment then he kissed me. He didn't care that I was with Eli he just wanted me. I kissed him back I was mad but it felt right.

"I love you Clare." Jake said.

"Jake, I like you but I'm with Eli."I said as I walked off.

School yay! Not! I wasn't ready to face Eli at all. I wasn't going to tell him that me and Jake kissed he would freak!

"Clare Edwards just the person I wanted to talk to."Imogen said as she stopped me in the hallway.

"What do you want?"I asked.

"Tell Eli that I had a blast last week with him."She smiled. I was pissed. Eli was gonna explain to me the second I saw him.

"Hey,Hun. I 'm sorry about lunch yesterday."Eli said as he hugged me. I pushed him away.

"Eli! I can't believe you!" I cried.

"What the hell are you talking about Clare!"He asked.

"You cheated on me! With Imogen! How could you! After all we've been threw!" I yelled.

"I have no idea what your talking about Clare."Eli denied.

"You damn right know what I'm talking about!" I screamed.

"Clare please calm down!"He hushed.

"Calm down! Ha! i don't think so! You better have a reason for why you cheated was it because I'm waiting till marriage or something?"I asked.

"I'm sorry Clare. I really am."Eli apologized.

"So you did cheat?"I said with tears coming down my face as the blood in my veins boiled.

"I'm so sorry." Eli said again.

"I'm down Eli! I'm down with you!" I cried as I walked.

"Aw poor Clare. Did Eli break up with you?" Katie laughed.

"Shut up! Katie!" I yelled as I punched her. Simpson pulled me off her to see that I busted her nose. He pulled me into his office and we waited for my parents.

"Clare!" My mom yelled as Simpson told her what happened.

"Can I explain?"I asked.

"Go a head." Simpson said.

"Eli cheated on me. Okay? I was upset. Katie finds it funny that I'm in tears and said something about it. I'm sorry but I couldn't handle it anymore so I punched her."I explained.

"That's no excuse Clare." My mom told me.

"Clare you have detention for the next two weeks understand?" He told me.

"Fine I understand."I said. I was sent to class in which was English. Lovely I get to spend it with Eli the cheater.

"Do you have a pass Ms. Edwards?" Ms. Douse asked me. I handed her my pass and took my seat.

"I heard you punched Katie!" Adam said.

"I did, but I get detention for the next two weeks."I sighed.

"Clare I'm sorry." Eli said again with tears in his eyes. I only seen Hmm in tears once when he said he never wanted me to leave him the first time we dated.

"Eli please."I begged as tears jerked at my eyes. I laid my head on my desk the rest of class. Detention fun! Not! Ugh i was still mad and no one cares! After detention Jake ran up to me and hugged me.

"Clare don't cry! Shhh."Jake hushed as I cried.

"Jake, Eli cheated on me." I cried.

"I'm so sorry Clare you know I would _never_ do that to you. And please stop crying I hate seeing a beautiful girl cry." he said as he whipped my tears. Jake walked me home since my mom and his dad were good friends.

"Jake! Clare can't have people over right now she's grounded do to her getting into a fight today." My mom told him.

"Ms. Edwards? Clare's pretty upset I believe she needs a friend right now." Jake said.

"Fine, would you like to stay for dinner?" My mom asked.

"I think that would be a good idea." Jake smiled.


	2. Stay The Night?

"Jake,thanks for staying." I smiled.

"Your welcome Clare."Jake smiled back.

"I wish you could stay longer." I frowned.

"Who said I have to leave."He replied. I smiled at the way he said that it was so smug. But it reminded me of Eli the cheater. Ugh he needed to leave my mind fast!

"Stay the night?" I asked with a grin.

"Anything for you Clare." He smiled as he hugged me.

"Mom can Jake stay the night and he will sleep on the couch? Please!"I begged.

"Fine just this once but after this your grounded understand Clare?"She replied with a question.

"Yes ma'am." I replied sweetly.I ran up stairs to find Jake without a shirt on. My jaw dropped.

"Like this?"He asked.

"Umm yeah!" I smiled. He grabbed me and started kissing me. I didn't want it to end I knew this was like a rebound but dang! He was wonderful almost perfect in my eyes! He had me pinned against the wall I couldn't move I was motionless. I stayed still as our lips stayed locked. Finally he picked me up and layed me in bed.

"That was fun!" I smiled.

"I know it was."he layed in bed and just talked about random things music,movies,and past loves. But I knew now that Jake was no rebound he was who I wanted all along.

"Good morning you two. I see Jake didn't sleep on the couch last night. Care to tell me what happened?" My mom instigated.

"Yeah, we were talking and we fell alseep while watching a movie im really sorry mom."I apoligized.

"It's okay Clare." My mom replied. Jake and I grabbed some toast and out the door we went. We walked to the Dot for some morning coffee I got my regular coffee and Jake got a muffin. Dang that boy could eat! Once at school my nightmare stood waiting for me with his head in his hands.


	3. You Lie

I walked past Eli not looking at him. Jake and I got to the top of the stairs and he kissed me.

"Stay safe?" He asked.

"I will Jake."I smiled and kissed him back. I walked to mathmatics and sat next to Adam.

"I see you hooked up with Jake?" Adam winked.

"Yeah I did. He's sweet and isn't going to cheat on me."I replied.

"Well Eli's crushed for real. That dude stares at a picture of you and cries. Clare he feels terrible about what he did. He hates himself for it. Can't you give him another chance?" He asked.

"No Adam he's had two chances no more!"I said.

"Fine,i'll tell him that you said no more chances. Oh how I hate to break the dudes heart."Adam replied.

"Adam! He broke mine into two pieces! I cried for hours! Okay!"I almost yelled.I went along with class not looking at Adam. After Math I walked to my locker to find Eli there with a red rose my favorite.

"Eli?" I said.

"Clare im extermly sorry! Please take me back please!" He begged.

"I can't Eli. I just can't. You've had two chances you've wasted both. Now good bye." I said as he walked off. Jake came my way with a smile on his face.

"Hey beautiful."Jake winked.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Care if I walk you to english my love?"He asked. He said _my love_. When did we start dating?

"Sure."I grinned. We walked to english and then before I entered class he placed a kiss on my check. I giggled at this.

"Clare Edwards. Thanks for breaking up with Eli Goldsworthy for me. I did have a lot of fun with him and I hope him and I have so much more." Imogen smiled. I walked into class and sat behind Eli. He still was upset very. I noticed Imogen was in my class now and she sat right by Eli. She patted him on his back and hugged him. I rolled my eyes.

"Imogen,I feel terrible! I've screwed up!" Eli told Imogen.

"Eli she wants you to feel bad! Thats what she wants!" Imogen lied.


	4. What Should Never Be

"Imogen. I love Eli! Okay! i just need a break from him right now! He cheated on me with you!"I yelled at Imogen.

"Well i'm helping him get over you since you hooked up with Jake."She grinned.

"You hooked up with him?" Eli asked. Yep I was catch red handed.

"Yeah I did. He was understanding and isn'y going to cheat on me like you did Eli." I explained. Class started and I had to look and Imogen blowing kisses to Eli. Ew! I wasn't compeletly over him yet and he wasn'y over me. But he rebounded to Imogen. I felt like crap that day wow I never thought I would say that.

"May I see Clare Edwards in my office." Mrs. Kown asked.

"Clare!"Ms. Dous called out. I walked out the door with Ms. Kown.

"Clare I have some bad news." Mrs. Kown frowned.

"Yeah?" I asked. Worried about what the bad news was.

"Your moms gone." Ms. Kown said as she hugged me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your mom over dosed on pills and medication. Did you know anything about this?" She asked.

"I had no idea." I said as tears started to fall down my face. I had no idea my mom did drugs. No idea at all. It broke my heart. I had no mom now and a dad who didn't care about me anymore. I had no where to go. I walked back into whipping away the tears from my face. I laied my head down to not draw attention to myself.

"Eli? Is she okay?" Adam asked Eli.

"I don't know. Maybe Jake left her or something." Eli said.

"I doubt that."Adam replied. How could they say those things right in front of me. I had ears! Ugh my life was falling apart. I walked out of class early. i couldn't handle it. Jake ended up being in the halls when I walked out of class.

"Hey are you okay?" Jake asked me with a huge hug.

"No,I don't have anywhere to go." I cried.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My moms dead. She over dosed on pills and now shes gone!." I whimpered.

"I'm so sorry babe." Jake said. He said as he kissed the top of my head. Next thing I knew here came Eli running towards me. Eli hugged me.

"Clare! Whats the matter?" Eli asked.

"Why would you care?" I asked.

"Cause I love you Clare Edwards!" Eli explained.

"My mom died okay." I whispered.

"I so sorry." Eli said hugging me more now. I still loved Eli alot but Jake was with me now. I thought maybe Eli and I should become friends before we dated again. After school I stood outside waiting for Eli. I had to ask him something.

"Hey, Eli I need to ask you something." I said.

"Sure. What do you need to ask?" He asked.

"I need a place to stay for a while." I asked.

"Yeah you can stay with me. I'll have Bullfrog drive us to get your things." Eli smiled. Bullfrog picked us and agreed to let me stay with them.

"Heres my house." I said as Bullfrog drove. He came to a stop and let us out.

"Thanks." I said as he let us out. I walked in to find investigaters blocking areas off in my house.

"Name please?" One asked me.

"Clare Edwards, I just came for my things." I replied. They allowed us to enter we ran up the stairs. I grabbed three suit cases and two bags. I stuffed the suit cases with clothes and shoes. The bags I put all my hair things in and make-up.

"All packed?" Eli asked.

"Yeah just one more thing." I said as I skipped off to my moms room. I grabbed a bag from her closet and put the money she had hidden in it. Then I put all her jewlery in another bag. I was done I had everything I needed. We put all my stuff in Bullfrogs car and drove off to Eli's house. Once we got there we unloaded everything into Eli's room.

"That was some hard work." I said.

"Sorda it wasn't that hard." He said smuggly.

"Thanks for all your doing" I said as I kissed on the check. He grabbed me and hugged me.

"I'm just glad your not mad anymore." He said.


	5. Eli I love you

"Clare I love you."Eli said.

"Eli not now please."I gently said.

"I don't like Imogen." He told me.

"Then why did you hook up with her?"I asked.

"I was drunk."He explained.

"Mhmm." I mummbled. It seemed true since Eli did drink all the time at parties. But I wasn't sure. Then Eli turned on his i-pod to "Velvet By: Breathe Carolina" It was our song. Tears slowly fell down my face as the song played.

"Oh i'm sorry Clare. It's just an amazing song. It's my favorite." He said.

"Mine too." I whispered.

"Did you say something?" Eli asked.

"No." I lied. The feelings I had for him were coming back. Eli hugged me and whispered,"I heard what you said Clare."

"I don't care it's the truth."i said in to his shoulder. I was for sure still in love with him.

"Imma go get into some pj's." I said as I walked in to the bathroom. I pulled out my Nirvana shirt and plaid black sleep pants. I stuffed my school clothes in to my bag and went back in to Eli's room he was in his sleep pants and without a shirt. My jaw dropped it had been forever since i'd seen him shirtless. It was amazing. I texted Jake and told him right now isn't a good time for me to be dating anyone since I still had feelings for Eli. Jake replied with a sad smile face and a broken heart. I felt bad now.

"Jake and I arn't together." I grinned at Eli.

"I think i'm liking this."he replied.

"This what?" I asked kinda confused.

"You staying with me." Eli smiled.

"I like it too." I said as I placed a kiss on his perfect lips.

"Your kisses are always the best." Eli said as he kissed me back.

"I love you Eli." I smiled.

"I love you too Clare-Bear." He said using my nickname. We kissed again and again untill we fell on his bed. I fell asleep in his arms that night.


End file.
